


The Hanyou's Favorite New Past Time

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [43]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: While Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are on a trip to the slayer village, Kagome teaches Inuyasha a new game. Just what are her motives exactly, and what's the prize?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: The Hanyou's New Favorite Pasttime  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 1000  
Rating: NC-17

 

“What's all this, Kagome?” Inuyasha watched his mate rifle through her overstuffed bag.

“You'll see.” Kagome tossed some white balls with red laces into the spring grass by the well.

They had a couple days together alone since Miroku and Sango had taken Shippo along to visit the slayer village. Kagome had insisted that she had something to show him once they were alone. Inuyasha certainly hadn't expected these strange items. An odd glove, a strange rounded stick, and those odd white balls all surrounded Kagome. Inuyasha crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

“Will you tell me now?”

Kagome gathered her items up and stood. “Let's go over there.”

“Why?”

“You'll see.”

She crossed to the other side of the clearing, putting her things down. She turned, staring across the clearing as if measuring it. Kagome picked up the rounded stick, thrusting it into Inuyasha's hands. “Here, hold the bat.”

“Bat? What are you talking about, wench? It's a stick.”

“A special stick. It's a baseball bat.”

“Baseball?”

“It's a game from my time. It's usually played in a fenced in field with a diamond in the middle.”

“Diamond?”

“Not that kind. It's a plot of dirt in that shape. Anyways, the goal is to score runs---points. In the middle of the diamond is a mound where a pitcher stands. He throws the ball at the person holding the bat. That person tries to hit the ball.”

“Okay. But why are we doing this?”

Kagome winked. “I have a proposition. If you can hit a home run, we'll do anything you like.”

“Anything?” Inuyasha had some ideas for his mate---somewhere in the trees would be a good place to follow through.

“Anything.” She slipped the odd webbed glove on. “I'll pitch.”

Inuyasha smirked. “It'll be easy.”

“Not so fast, dog-boy. You'll have three chances---strikes. If you fail to hit the ball over the trees, we'll do what I want.”

“Alright, let's do this.”

Kagome moved to stand across from him. She picked up a ball, putting it into the glove. A determined look crossed her face, and she planted her feet. “Inuyasha, hold the bat up on your shoulder and swing. That's how to do it.”

Inuyasha nodded. He prepared himself to do a practice swing, then waited for Kagome. She threw the ball towards Inuyasha, and it whizzed past. He hadn't been able to hit it. Inuyasha planted his feet, staring at his mate. He'd hit this home run.

“Strike one, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha waited for another pitch and gave a powerful swing as the ball neared. A loud pop could be heard. This was no different than battling demons. The ball ricocheted off the well frame, and disappeared into the trees, to Inuyasha's disappointment.

“Strike two!”

This time, he'd be ready. Kagome threw another ball, and the bat connected again. The ball sailed high into the air, clearing the trees. He'd done it!

“Home run!” Kagome cheered, throwing her glove onto the ground.

“Feh. Told you it'd be easy.” He dropped the bat, joined Kagome, and pulled her against his body. “I know what I want to do.”

“Oh?”

Inuyasha took her towards the trees. “Of course.”

A light blush crossed her face. She kissed his cheek. “I should've known.”

They entered the trees, and Kagome threw her arms around his neck, kissing him. Inuyasha ran his hand up her thigh, underneath her skirt to find she hadn't worn underwear. She was already slick, and he growled into their kiss. He felt himself harden. Inuyasha swirled his tongue into her mouth and thrust his finger into her tight entrance.

Kagome moaned, bucking her hips. She pulled the string on his hakama, pushing them open to grasp his cock. She broke the kiss off, whispering, “No fundoshi?”

“Like you should talk.” He inserted another finger, pumping faster.

Kagome rubbed her hand over him, brushing her thumb over the tip. Inuyasha's hips bucked, thrusting his hard cock into her hand. Kagome breathed into his ear, “We better make this quick. Anyone from the village could come out here.”

Inuyasha growled in agreement. He had to admit, he enjoyed the dangerous chance of being caught. He slipped his fingers from her heat, licking them. Kagome let go of him, and turned around, bracing herself with her hands on a tree. Inuyasha smirked, giving her bare bottom a light slap. She yelped, staring at him with sultry eyes.

“Alright, wench.”

Inuyasha gripped her hips, mounted her, and thrust his thick manhood into her heat to the hilt. He remained still, feeling her tight channel squeeze him. Slowly, he started to thrust in and out, rotating his hips to find different angles. Kagome grunted with each thrust, her head down to muffle the sounds of her pleasure. Inuyasha started to pump in and out of her faster, draped over her back. He nibbled her ear, his growls more like purrs. Inuyasha felt her push back, and took the hint, increasing his speed. She was so tight and so slick, and he couldn't get enough.

Kagome lifted her head, licking her lips. She bit back a groan as Inuyasha slammed into her hard. Kagome bent over more, and Inuyasha pushed deeper into her tight body. He bit back his own growl. He could tell Kagome was close as she clenched harder around him. Inuyasha thrust faster, their bodies slapping together. His claws dug into her hips, and he held her in place as he pounded in and out of her. He was close.

Kagome gasped, her tight heat rippling around him. She cried his name softly, squeezing his cock hard as she rode out her orgasm. Inuyasha thrust hard, spilling inside her as he climaxed. He rotated his hips, extending their pleasure. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered shut, and he focused on the feeling of her constricting around him. He'd never get tired of feeling his mate's slick heat. He had to admit, he liked this baseball.

Once they both calmed, Kagome whispered, “Grand Slam.”


End file.
